Tony
by Keep Calm and Join Team Loki
Summary: I'm sure you seen Tarzan, but instead of apes and a orphaned human. It's our favorite pride of lions and orphaned pup. Tony believes that the lions are his family till he incounter a husky, name Skye. Now Tony is thrown into a different world as he decide where he belongs.
1. Chapter 1

The sounds of humans could be heard all through the plains of the serengeti. Man was a dangerous force to be reckon with. All the animals of Africa knew to stay clear. If it wasn't man's shinning sticks it was their salve dogs. This particular trip to Africa was different. As a group of humans and their dogs came like every year, one particular dog was different than the others.

"Don't go to far, Storm"

A heavily pregnant white German shepherd rolled her brown eyes in annoyance. "Xavier, I'm only pregnant"

A black and brown German shepherd sighed. "I know. But the humans will be leaving soon"

Storm glared at her mate. "I'm only going for a quick walk"

Xavier took a step forward with concern in his blue eyes. "Let me come with you"

Storm groaned before turning and continuing her walk. "Do as you want"

Xavier sighed deeply before trotting after his mate. The two dogs were enjoying the scenery not keeping track of time. The green grass was soft under their paws as a cool breeze blew through their fur. The nearby animals looked at the strange dogs like creature but didn't approach. Xavier soon followed a pair of doves with his eyes as they flew to the sky and noticed the sun was setting.

"We have to get back to the base"

When he didn't get a answer the black and brown dog turned to see his white pelted mate breathing heavy.

"Storm?"

Storm was taking deep breaths before she looked up. "My water broke"

Xavier's eyes widen before he started to look for a descent place to give birth in. As he scanned the plains he soon found a cave. Xavier turned back to his mate who was on the ground panting. He knew Storm wouldn't be able to move so he picked up the in labor dog by the nape and put her on his back. Before taking off towards the cave, to make matters worse. Creey laughter rang through the going to be father's ears. Fear for his mate and unborn pup clouded his heart. Causing him to run faster. Once in the cave Xavier laid the white shepherd down and watched her as he breathed heavy. His ears perked at the sound of laughter and paws coming closer.

"Xavier"

Xavier looked from the cave entrance to see Storm's eyes full of pain and fear. He closed his blue eyes and took a deep breath before opening them.

"Keep going. I'm going to keep whatever is coming away"

"Xavier, No!"

But the black and brown dog was gone and all she could do was winch in pain as she pushed. After what felt like forever heard the whining sound of her pup but also the fatal whine of her mate. She whined before looking at the pup she birthed. Storm didn't to get to know her puppy to well because whatever killed Xavier was getting closer. Storm looked around before finding some grass and leaves. The new mother picked up her puppy and hid him under the grass and leaves before running out of the cave with her teeth bared.

-O-

In the same plains not far away is a pride of lions. Ruled by a mighty king and his queen. These lands are called the Pride Lands and in the heart is a majestic mountain structure known as Pride Rock. The sounds of cubs playing made the queen smile as she and her lionesses watched a group of cubs play. One of the cubs was the prince. He was running from a pale orange cub with orange eyes.

"Don't go to far, Simba!" warned the dark beige queen her orange eyes on her golden cub

Simba looked up at his mother who perched on a ledge before dodging a brown cub before running off laughing. Simba didn't know he was running to far before he ran into a pair of grey legs. The golden prince gulped before looking up to see a group of four hyenas snarling down at him. A loud scream reached the queen and the pride's ears. The lioneses called the cubs back to the cave as the queen looked for her son. The prince was no where to be seen.

"No Simba!"

The dark beige lioness leapt from her perch and ran towards the sound, hoping to save her baby. But once she got to the source, it was to late. Her son was gone, the queen sobbed uncontrollably for the lost of her only cub.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N:Thanks to the guest for the review and now here's your over due chapter. Enjoy!**

"It was a terrible tragedy that happened. Young Prince Simba was only begun to live."

The Pridelanders has gathered under Pride Rock for the farewell to their prince. Mufasa sat by the peak as his brother sat on a boulder and gave the pride the breaking news. A small cream cub nuzzled her mother's leg as tears fell. The mother of the weeping cub was trying to hold her tears as searched the pride. When her light green eyes didn't find the lioness she was looking for, her mind began to wonder and worry.

"Where's Sarabi?"

-O-

After the burial of her precious cub, the dark beige queen had to take a walk. To clear her head but nothing could erase the gruesome sight of her son's tourn and bloody body. She would know she prayed and still nothing. But when the thought to go for a walk came up. Sarabi didn't have any idea where to go but when she left the security of Pride Rock her paws started to move on their own. She passed the second large water hole before a familiar scent hit her nose. As she kept on walking the scent became near. Sarabi recognized it as blood. She wanted to turn around but her paws kept walking forward. Not long after she recognized the scent her orange eyes widen when she saw the sources of the scent. Two wild dog-hyena like creatures laid dead in a pool of blood. They had many wounds scattered across their body. As she looked at the sight, her dark brown rimmed ear flickered.

Before Sarabi knew it her paws was leading her to a cave. She sniffed around and caught a scent of something. So she followed it to the back of the cave. When she was about to put her paw down, something moved. Sarabi took a step back before taking a step back. The dark beige lioness bend down and sniffed the pile of leaves. Causing some to blow away and made the queen gasp. What was buried under the leaves was a brownish pup. It's under coat was pale brown as the top was a slightly darker brown. The pup had a brown blaze down it's face with little markings of fur sticking up on it's head. Sarabi sniffed the pup and noticed it was a boy. She looked around before looking back at the pup.

"I can't leave you here"

Soon as she said that, crazy laughter was heard. Sarabi turned and seen three hyenas standing by the cave entrance. She growled before picking up the pup.

"Where you going Queenie?" one mocked with bangs

Sarabi snarled, careful to not hurt the pup in her jaws. She knows that if she stay then they both will die. Sarabi took a deep breath before charging towards the hyenas. They yelped in surprise before growling and chased after the queen. Sarabi smiled at the thought of how stupid hyenas are. Sarabi ran across the savannah with the three hyenas following. Sarabi made a quick right causing the hyenas to run into a herd of bull elephants. Sarabi laughed as she saw the elephants charge at the hyenas. Turning her head to focus on the path ahead, a deep sigh left her muzzle as Pride Rock came into sight. She prayed that for once they answer her prayer that Mufasa accepts the pup into the pride.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N:I'm sorry for the short chapter, so here's the next chapter. Thank you for the review and enjoy! **

Night time came since Scar, Mufasa's brother gave the pride the deliver the sad news about his late nephew Prince Simba. From the time the sun began to set the pride set out to find the missing queen. The orange brown lion sighed when he saw the search parties return. One with a dark cream lioness in the lead and another with a caramel lioness in the lead.

"Prince Scar. We have nothing on the queen" said the caramel lioness her violet purple eyes full of sadness

The dark cream lioness sighed before nodding. "Nothing"

Scar dipped his head, a signal to dismiss the two groups of lionesses. Scar took a deep breath before walking over to the golden lion. Mufasa sat under the coolness of Pride Rock, the night breeze blew through his red mane. His ears twitched at the sound of someone walking over.

"Mufasa..."

Mufasa growled at his brother. From the tone of Scar's voice the king knew what was coming. But he refused to believe it.

"Sarabi is not dead. Keep looking"

Scar sighed before turning away. As for the lionesses that were in the searching parties. They were greeted by their cubs as well as a creamy tan lioness.

"No Sarabi, huh?"

Sarafina, the dark cream lioness lowered her head and shook it. As Kyla, the caramel lioness nuzzled her light brown cub. Sarafina nuzzled her own cub. The light cream cub was nuzzling into her mother's chest before flickering her small ears. The cub looked over her mother's leg and seen something heading towards them.

"Mama, look! Look over there!"

As the figure came closer the pride gave a sigh of relief as it turned out to be the missing queen.

"Sarabi! She's back!" exclaimed a pale cream lioness her orange eyes full of relief

Sarafina sat up and walked over to her friend and head bump her. "Are you alright?"

Sarabi smiled and nodded. "I'm fine...it's just I got a little sidetracked"

The dark beige lioness said the last part before reaching over her shoulder and picked the pup she found and placed by her paws. The lionesses gasped as cubs gathered to see what the queen found.

"Well, it's just so, so..."

The creamy cub squeezed her head and body through the gathering lionesses. Her nose sruncth up at the sight of the pup. A animal she never seen before.

"It's freaky looking, that's what it is"

Sarafina narrowed her light green eyes at her daughter as scold her. "Nala!"

Nala shrunk back. "Well it is! I mean, what the heck is it any way?"

Sarabi smiled at the cub. "He's a pup"

The pup waddled over to the older animal and pulled on her ear.

"Ow.I can't-So where's his mama?"

Sarabi smiled before lying down and placed the pup in between her paws. "Well, I'm going to be his mother now"

Nala looked at the pup once more and giggled when he batted her nose. "You know he's not so bad once you get used to him"

A clearing of a throat made the small cream cub looked up to see Mufasa and Scar. Nala laughed nervously before running over to her mother.

"Queen Sarabi is going to be his mother now"

The large golden lion grunted as the cub hid in her mother's fur. Before casting his amber eyes on the creature between his mate's paws.

"Mufasa, I saved him from hyenas"

Mufasa sighed deeply and shook his head. "Sarabi, it won't be replace the one we lost"

Sarabi looked down as tears threatened to fall at the thought of Simba. "I know that, but he needs me"

Scar rolled his green eyes and stepped closer. Giving the pup a glare before looking at his sister in law. "But Sarabi, look at it! It's not our kind!"

Mufasa nodded before looking from his brother to his mate. "Scar's right. It's not our kind. You have to take it back"

Sarabi's orange eyes widen in shock. "Take him back? But he'll die"

Mufasa growled authoritly. "If the savannah wants him, then-"

"I want him!" the dark beige lioness growled back

The king snarled, baring his his teeth. "Sarabi, I can't let you put this pride in danger"

Sarabi scooted the pup close with a paw, glaring daggers into her mate. "Does he look dangerous to you?"

Mufasa roared causing the dark beige lioness to narrow her eyes at him. Mufasa took deep calming breaths.

"Was it alone?"

Sarabi nodded, feeling calmer by the second. "Yes. The hyenas killed his family"

Mufasa was quiet for a moment. "Are you sure?"

Sarabi nodded. "Yes. There was no others"

Mufasa took a deep breath before looking at the pup and back at his mate. "Then you may keep him"

Mufasa and Scar turned to walk away but stopped when the queen began speaking.

"Mufasa, I know he'll be a good son"

Mufasa growled lowly before looking over his shoulder. "I said he can stay. That doesn't make him my son."

Turning his head forward, the large lion roared. Signaling that it was rest time before walking away with Scar following. Once the king and his brother was gone and the lionesses started to head in. Nala left her mother and headed for Sarabi.

"So um, whatcha gonna call him?"

Sarabi smiled down at the pup who was yawning. "I'm going to call him...Tony"

"Tony?" the creamy cub looked at the pup, her ears twitching. "Okay, he's your baby"

Sarafina sighed before picking up her daughter and placing the creamy cub on her back. "Alright little lady, come on. It's way past your bed time"

Nala's blue eyes widen in disappointment. "Aw mom!"

Sarafina already knew where her cub was going and shook her head. "No"

"Five more minutes?"

"No"

"Two more minutes?"

"No"

"One more minutes?"

Sarabi shook her head at the retreating pair before looking down at the pup in her paws. Tony had tried to crawl away and fell, causing the pup to cry.

"Oh, oh no, shh, don't cry" Sarabi pulled the pup close and nuzzled him. "Come on. I'm here. _Come stop your crying, it'll be alright, come take my paw, hold it tight, I will protect you from all around you, I will be here, don't you cry_"

_**For one so small, you seem so strong**_

_**My arms will hold you, keep you safe and warm**_

_**This bond between up can't be broken**_

_**I will be here, don't you cry**_

_**'Cause you'll be in my heart**_

_**Yes, you'll be in my heart**_

_**From this day on, now and forevermore**_

_**You'll be in my heart**_

_**No matter what they say**_

_**You'll be here in my heart, always**_

By now little Tony was sound asleep. Sarabi smiled and nuzzled the pup before lying her head down protectively. Before falling into a dream filled slumber she managed one last look before closing her eyes.

"Always"


End file.
